


Vampire Babylon Ficlet Collection 2018

by DoreyG



Series: 2018 Ficlet Collections [1]
Category: Vampire Babylon - Chris Marie Green
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Crushes, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Growing Old Together, Hook-Up, Internalized Homophobia, Mid-Book 6: Deep in the Woods, Mirror Universe, Post-Canon, Secret Relationship, Vampire Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: A collection of any Vampire Babylon ficlets I write in 2018 that are under 1000 words.





	1. Growing Old (Lilly/Della)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Della muses on growing old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An AU of the end of book 6.

She always used to fear growing old. Years ago, when the scales hadn't fallen from her eyes and she was still Wolfie's girl heart and soul, she used to regard any age over thirty with slight terror. She equated it with the loss of her innocence, the loss of what meagre looks she had, the loss of any small importance she'd managed to cling to...

Now she's far older than thirty, decades away from that formerly so daunting age. Her hair is grey, her face is so wrinkled that she looks a bit like an overripe apple when she smiles and she's put on enough weight that her younger self would start sobbing at the sight of her. 

She knows that if she was still the girl she was back then, if Wolfie was still her world entire, she would hate herself now. She would regard the grey hair with terror, would regard the wrinkles with dread, would not just sob at the gain in weight but would make herself sick from worrying about it. 

But.

Lilly is still by her side, as she has been every day since the Dragon died and they helped each other escape from the inferno. They live in a tiny cottage, deep in the countryside, and haven't been back to London in over fifty years. They take walks in the daylight, and go to bed soon after it gets dark. They still both wake up screaming from the memories sometimes, but when they do there's always tea and the warmth of hugs and the sheer safety of somebody who _understands_.

She's not that girl anymore, she left Wolfie's ownership behind long ago, and the woman she is now _can't_ hate herself. Not when her hair has lost all its frizziness with the thinness of age, not when she has cause to smile so regularly, not when she can finally look at herself in the mirror and see the person she wants to be staring back.

Not when Lilly is still besides her, loving her so much that she's almost entirely forgotten what it felt like to hate herself.


	2. Pictures in Frames (Kiko/The Dragon + Dawn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiko has a crush.

"He's weirdly cute, don't you think?" He says, and then hurriedly holds up his hands as Dawn turns to give him a wide eyed stare, "y'know, for a guy. No homo, or anything."

"Kik..." Dawn says very slowly, shaking her head as if she can't quite believe what he's saying, "One, I'll still be your friend even if you want to bang guys. You know that, right? I grew up in Hollywood, you could literally introduce a _goat_ to me and I probably wouldn't bat an eyelid."

"Well, yeah," he says, narrowly resisting the urge to recoil defensively, "but-"

"Two," Dawn interrupts him, giving him a _look_ that somehow works better than any long lecture on toxic masculinity ever would, "the picture you're commenting on is a portrait, painted about five hundred years ago and probably not even of the guy himself."

"Yeah," he grumbles, rolling his eyes a touch uncomfortably, " _But_ -"

"And three," Dawn says, in a way that would be almost triumphant if she wasn't still giving him a faintly weirded out look, "the guy in that picture, the one that you're referring to as 'cute', is the _Dragon_. You know, our greatest foe? A genocidal maniac? A man with a creepy stake fetish?"

" _Yeah_ ," he admits, grumpily. And remains silent for a long few seconds, desperately trying to think of a way to justify himself as Dawn continues to patiently look at him like he's weird "...But I did say _weirdly_ cute, in my defence."

"And that makes all the difference," Dawn says, rolling her eyes.


	3. Something Uniquely Her (Claudius/Dawn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudius can smell her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set mid-Book 6.

She smells of sweat, the caked in kind that always tends to come after you've fought for your life and narrowly survived. She smells of anger, a tight prickle over her skin that subtly sends the message that she wishes he would just fuck off and die. She smells of _blood_ , a heady pulse that makes him wish things were just a little different and he could request a bite.

And he doesn't want to admit it, he somewhat wishes she would fuck off and die herself, but he's never been so attracted to someone since those heady first days in Mihas' company.


	4. Blonde (Sorin/Stacy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A casual hook-up grows accidental feelings.

Her hair glows in the dim light as she straddles him. And he's never really been one to get carried away, has always been in the comfortable position of being the partner that cared less in every single piece of sexual contact that he's had, but suddenly he's struck by the beauty of it. The way the strands fall over her breasts, the silky soft texture, the precise shade of blonde that just suits her absolutely.

"Sorin," she says, softly. And then, significantly sharper: "Sorin! Are you just going to lie back and think of England, or can you bring yourself to actually participate this time?"

"Sorry," he mumbles, and mentally shakes himself. Tries to get back up to some sort of speed, he's 400 years old after all, as quickly as possible, "'this time'? You say that like I'm permanently distracted when we meet up."

"More distracted than I'd like, at any rate," she says, narrowing her eyes, "if it wasn't for your cock, Sorin... Look, are you going to move anytime soon or am I going to have to go back to Wolfie even less fulfilled than I was when I left him?"

He grumbles, shoving down the knowledge that he wouldn't like her half as much if it wasn't for her seeming lack of regard. Reaches up to take ahold of her hips, and slowly starts to thrust.


	5. Mirrorverse AU (Dawn + Kalin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In another universe the monsters are different.

"A statue," Kalin says flatly, "don't you think that's rather... Arrogant?"

"I have conquered worlds," she says, with a small smirk that she has found - over the years - to work far more effectively than screaming rage, "reigned for centuries, crushed generations under my heel. I think a little arrogance is justified, don't you?"

"But..." Kalin casts her a sulky look, trails off into resentful silence. She reflects, still with that small smirk, that the woman is _lucky_ that her ineffective insolence is so very amusing.

"Go on," she says encouragingly, using that very specific sickly sweet tone that she _knows_ always makes Kalin's teeth grind together, "you might as well finish that thought you're so assiduously blocking from me. I'm in a fairly good mood today, I promise that I won't tear out your throat for it."

Oh, and the look on Kalin's _face_ at that. The fisting of her hands, the glittering rage in her eyes as if she's contemplating just how fast she could summon the fire and attempt to burn her to ash... "You haven't conquered worlds."

"What?" She asks, indulgent amusement fading so quickly that it's like it wasn't even properly there in the first place.

"You haven't conquered worlds," Kalin repeats, and even has the daring to look slightly _smug_ as she turns so they're face to face, "you've almost conquered _a_ world. One small, piddling planet that wasn't even that much of a challenge anyway."

She stares for a long moment, amusement now fully replaced by... Well, the usual. Numbness, the cold apathy that's her usual emotional state after six centuries of clawing for existence.

"As a matter of fact, Aurelia-"

She growls, harshly. Quickly swipes a warning claw across Kalin's throat to silence her, she'll heal as she always does, and spins away from the suddenly hollow looking statue upon its plinth. Perhaps the woman is right, perhaps she really _has_ wasted her centuries on the petty matter of conquering a single small planet full of stupid humans who long to give their sovereignty up to the first ruler who comes along.

...But perhaps, _perhaps_ , there are still other worlds and universes yet to conquer.


	6. Secretly (Dawn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn discovers her true parentage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in an AU of the end of Raising the Darkness.

It makes _sense_ , is the worst thing. Frank never manifested any psychic abilities, and even Eva only looked faintly blank when she asked about any strange occurrences before she became a vampire. She had to have got her powers from somewhere, had to have inherited them from some _thing_.

She just... Wasn't expecting it to be quite _this_ bad.

The lord of the hunt stands before her, dark eyes fixed upon her face. His horse stands behind him, whickering uneasily, and the rest of his followers seem even more unsettled behind the horse. But the lord doesn't take any notice, only keeps watching her like she's something precious and long lost. 

She's a monster, just as bad as the vampires she used to fight. She's a changeling, another lie of Eva's kept so well hidden that she's only now untangling the strands. She's not entirely human, and- and-

And the very worst thing, even worse than this all making sense, is that a small part of her is actually _happy_ to know. Happy, as her unexpected true father extends one disbelieving hand towards her, that at least _one_ parent actually wants her.


	7. Vampire Sex [Claudius/Dawn]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudius discovers yet another way in which he and Dawn are alike.

His fangs sink into her neck, and he expects her to struggle but she doesn't. If anything she eases, clutches his shoulders instead of pushing violently against them and lets out a soft sound more akin to a moan then anything else. He feels the shape of her mind pressing hard against his, and is shocked to realize that there's no fear within her but only a disgusted kind of longing.

She _wants_ this.

She's been searching desperately for the brutal slide of fangs into flesh for over a year now, he senses, but has never found somebody willing to give it to her. Benedikte, he sees the man through their mental link with a flash of pure surprise, was always more concerned with what she could do for him. Costin, he feels her strange mixture of emotions towards that particular thorn in his side with something far closer to pleasure, always made her feel ashamed. Everybody else was wrong in any number of ways.

He's startled to realize that it's yet another way in which they're alike. Two loners, always looking in from the outside. Always having to put their own desires in the background for what somebody else wants, always made to feel ashamed for daring to exist in their own flesh. There's something in her that calls to him, something dark and needy and beautiful. He finds that he wants to crack her open, expose her blood to his and see what wicked things result...

He should be just as startled to realize that he's aroused, but somehow he just can't muster up the energy.


End file.
